Tem Dono Ou Não Tem?
by FP And
Summary: Com a fama de maiores pegadores da faculdade, Sasuke e Naruto acabam vivendo, após uma noite de bebedeira, algo extremamente inesperado, que deixa Naruto furioso. O que Sasuke deve fazer para ser perdoado? (Yaoi*SasuNaruSasu*Lemon*OOC)
1. Chapter 1

*******Naruto e todos seus personagens pertencem a Matashi Kishimoto.***

* * *

******.**

******.**

******.**

* * *

**I – Confusões**

* * *

**_Hoje..._**

— Some daqui seu idiota! Eu não quero te ver na minha frente nem pintado de laranja com bolinhas azuis!

— Naruto, por favor, vamos conversar! — A voz de Sasuke já estava desanimada. Parecia que o loiro, seu melhor amigo desde os cinco anos, dessa vez não iria mesmo ceder. Já estava gritando e pedindo desculpas há quase meia hora, e o máximo que conseguiu foi que o aparelho de som fosse ligado em um rock extremamente alto para abafar suas súplicas. Virou-se e apoiou as costas na porta da casa do amigo. — Estúpido! Estúpido! — Cada palavra foi acompanhada de uma cabeçada na porta. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e escorregou, caindo sentado dolorosamente, mas não se importou. Encolheu as pernas e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

Há três semanas que tentava falar com Naruto. Procurava-o na faculdade, na casa dos amigos, ligava... mas nada do que fazia surtia qualquer efeito. Nunca imaginou que perder a amizade do loiro pudesse doer tanto, mas era fato: estava sofrendo mais do que quando perdeu os pais em um acidente aéreo há três anos. Talvez por isso ser resultado de uma idiotice exclusivamente_ sua_.

Agora vamos descobrir como foi que nosso orgulhoso e frio amigo Uchiha Sasuke chegou a essa situação.

* * *

**_Três semanas antes..._**

— Teme, já bebi demais... Me leva pra casa? — A voz de Naruto saia meio engrolada. — Acho que vou vomitar...

— Seu dobe! Acha que vai conseguir chegar em casa antes de vomitar? Deixa de ser idiota... — Sasuke também falava de um jeito estranho. Não tinha bebido tanto quanto o amigo, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo falando mole e vendo dobrado.

Estavam em um bar muito frequentado por todos os jovens da faculdade, eram quase duas da manhã de uma sexta-feira e o local começava a esvaziar. Foram até ali para comemorar o fim da semana de provas, mas as coisas não saíram bem como o planejado. Logo ao entrarem deram de cara com uma cena no mínimo inusitada: suas namoradas se beijavam apaixonadamente no meio da pista de dança, sendo observadas e aplaudidas por uma multidão de marmanjos.

Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam sem ação. Mas que diabos Sakura e Ino estavam pensando? Enquanto olhavam, as coisas começaram a esquentar e as mãos das garotas passeavam livremente pelo corpo uma da outra. Quando Sakura levantou a blusa de Ino e começou a chupar com gosto os seios da loira, sob gritos e assobios da plateia, eles acordaram e resolveram agir.

Naruto agarrou Ino por trás enquanto Sasuke fazia o mesmo com Sakura, puxando-as para longe da pista de dança e empurrando-as para o corredor dos banheiros, que estava vazio. Saíram de lá sob os comentários dos amigos:

— Que sorte, hein?

— Então é por isso que estão sempre juntos!

— Se precisarem de mais alguém para o troca-troca, podem me chamar!

No fundo os rapazes sabiam que não podiam culpar ninguém além deles próprios, já que a primeira vez que aconteceu, foi por incentivo dos dois. Estavam, em determinada noite, na casa do Uchiha assistindo um filme com algumas cenas de sexo entre garotas, quando eles pediram para ver a coisa ao vivo. Depois de algumas cervejas, elas não se fizeram de rogadas, começando a se beijar e acariciar enquanto eles assistiam, para depois entrarem na festinha. Aquela foi a primeira vez que fizeram esse tipo de orgia, mas não a última. Nos seis meses seguintes isso começou a se tornar um hábito entre eles.

— Vocês são malucas? — Naruto perguntou com a voz alterada.

— Tudo bem que queiram fazer isso, mas no meio do bar e com tanta gente vendo? — Sasuke completou, num tom mais calmo que o amigo.

— Ah, qual é, Uchiha? Deixa a gente se divertir... Estava tão bom, olha só... — Dizendo isso com a voz um pouco ininteligível e soluçando logo em seguida, Ino pegou a mão de Sasuke e colocou entre suas pernas, para mostrar o quanto estava molhada.

— Verdade... Eu queria fazer muito mais! — Dizendo isso, Sakura, num movimento bem ágil para uma bêbada, tirou a blusa, ficando com os seios à mostra. Virou-se para Naruto e o fez apertá-los com ambas as mãos. Nem estavam se importando com quem era o namorado de quem no momento, já estavam tão acostumadas a ficar com os dois que não ligavam mais para esses detalhes técnicos.

Mesmo espantados com a atitude de suas namoradas, eles não resistiram; eram homens afinal. Sem pensar duas vezes, prensaram uma contra a outra, como sabiam que elas gostavam. Quando elas começaram a se beijar, aproveitaram para abaixar as próprias calças, e num movimento rápido, as penetraram por trás, arrancando gemidos das duas. Foi uma coisa apressada, mas não o suficiente para não ser vista. Várias pessoas que iam e vinham dos banheiros viram os quatro fazendo sexo no corredor e cada vez mais pessoas pararam para assistir.

Depois disso se separaram, as garotas para um lado, os rapazes para outro, e foi uma noite completamente alucinante para todos. Graças a eles, a libido de todas as pessoas estava no auge naquele bar, rendendo várias cenas de sexo explícito pelos banheiros, corredores e cantos escuros, muitas protagonizadas inclusive por nossos queridos amigos.

O final da noite pegou os rapazes completamente embriagados e exaustos de tanto sexo e álcool, debruçados sobre o balcão do bar, onde o pedido de Naruto aconteceu.

— Tudo bem, dobe, eu te levo. — Sasuke passou o braço de Naruto por seu pescoço e o ajudou a se levantar, quase derrubando os dois, afinal também não estava muito firme nas próprias pernas. Chegaram perto da saída e o Uchiha piscou três vezes para tentar focar a visão, mas não conseguiu. — É melhor não dirigir hoje... Vou chamar um taxi. Estou vendo quatro portas duplas... Qual delas?

— Ahn? — Naruto olhou em direção à saída, meio escorado no ombro do moreno e percebeu que sua conta não batia com a do outro. — ... cinco... seis... Engraçado, eu podia jurar que só tinha uma quando chegamos...

Depois de algum esforço e a ajuda de uma alma caridosa que se cansou de vê-los dando de cara na parede, conseguiram chegar do lado de fora. Sentaram-se na calçada e se encostaram em um poste para esperar o taxi chegar.

— Sasuke... está sentindo isso?

— Isso o que?

— Acho que choveu... O chão 'tá molhado.

— Não 'tá, não.

— 'Tá sim.

— Hn. — Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto, quase caindo em seu colo e viu que não era só o chão em que o amigo se sentava que estava molhado, mas uma parte do poste também. — Acho que um cachorro fez xixi aí.

— QUÊ? — O loiro tentou se levantar rápido de onde estava, mas, além de suas condições não permitirem, Sasuke continuava meio debruçado sobre ele. Tropeçou na perna do moreno, se desequilibrando, e para tentar se segurar, agarrou nos cabelos de Sasuke.

— AI! — Foi praticamente içado pelos cabelos, ajoelhou na calçada e para não cair, segurou-se nas pernas de Naruto.

O resultado? Naruto caiu de costas, ainda agarrado aos cabelos de Sasuke, que por sua vez caiu por cima do outro, com o rosto na altura de seu quadril, sentindo algo duro em sua bochecha. Quando se deu conta do que era, ficou paralisado, pois sentiu seu próprio pênis latejar, reagindo à situação. Sem se controlar, passou a língua nos lábios, imaginando-se abocanhando aquela maravilha da natureza.

Era sempre assim quando via seu amigo nu, já estava até acostumado, mas não era tão constrangedor porque nessas ocasiões estavam sempre acompanhados das namoradas. Desde que começaram aquelas seções de sexo grupal, percebeu que sentia uma atração forte por seu amigo, mas sabia que não era gay, afinal, era só por ele. Não achava outros homens bonitos, atraentes ou gostosos, mas Naruto...

Inconscientemente, esfregou o rosto no pênis ereto do amigo, para logo depois congelar.

— Sasuke? O que você...?

Não deu tempo para que a pergunta fosse concluída. Levantou o mais rápido que seu estado etílico permitia, apoiou-se no poste e estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro. E graças a Deus, nessa mesma hora o táxi chegou.

Naruto foi praticamente jogado dentro do carro, e Sasuke se espremeu entre as pernas do amigo para conseguir entrar também.

— Tudo bem com vocês? — Perguntou o taxista. — E que cheiro esquisito é esse?

— Ah, não é nada. — Quando o motorista ocupou seu lugar, Sasuke deu o endereço de Naruto e tentou fazer o amigo se sentar direito no banco, já que este estava praticamente deitado de bruços, com as pernas enroscadas nas do moreno e aquela bunda maravilhosa virada em sua direção. — Dobe, senta aí. — Puxou-o pelos ombros e esse movimento fez seu pênis, já duro por aquela visão, roçar nas nádegas do loiro.

— Eh... ainda bem que é você aqui comigo, Sasuke-e. — Naruto levantou-se desajeitadamente, quase se sentando no colo do outro, o que fez o moreno fechar os olhos e cerrar os dentes. — Você sabe, né? Cú de bêbado não tem dono...

Maldito Naruto! Tinha que falar... _naquilo_ logo agora? Mesmo depois de tanta orgia naquele bar, ele ainda se sentia capaz de continuar por muito tempo. Graças àquele loiro desgraçado, bêbado e...gostoso!

— Sabe? Eu não devia ter tomado tanto energético... olha só o meu estado, mesmo depois de tudo. — Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Sasuke teve sua mão agarrada e direcionada à virilha de alguém. Seus olhos se arregalaram, a respiração acelerou e antes que tivesse consciência, sua mão apertou aquele pedaço de carne altamente desejável, arrancando um gemido do loiro.

— O que está fazendo, idiota? — O Uchiha tirou a mão dali como se tivesse tomado um choque. Na verdade seu corpo parecia estar em curto, já que ondas de eletricidade o atravessavam e se direcionavam exatamente para seu pênis dolorido.

— Nhá... qual o problema? Você já fez isso antes! — Naruto começou a rir descontroladamente.

— Só por acidente, imbecil!

— Foi nada! Acha que eu não sei? — O loiro falou, logo que conseguiu se controlar do acesso de riso. — Você pegava para encaixar na Ino ou na Sakura quando estávamos...

Foi impedido de continuar, pois o taxi parou em frente à casa de Naruto. Sasuke pagou a corrida e ajudou o outro a descer. Agradecendo a todas as divindades por não precisar responder àquilo, pois usava aqueles momentos como pretexto para tocar o amigo mais intimamente, o Uchiha pegou as chaves do loiro e, depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, conseguiu abrir a porta.

Naruto se dirigiu cambaleante para a sala e se deitou no sofá, sendo derrubado no chão por Sasuke logo em seguida.

— Por que fez isso, bastardo?

— Você está ensopado de xixi de cachorro, esqueceu, dobe? É melhor ir tomar um banho!

— Hum. — Foi a única resposta que obteve. Suspirando, levantou Naruto pelas mãos e o levou até o banheiro. Em parte porque o loiro não estava em condições e em parte por querer fazer exatamente aquilo, Sasuke começou a despi-lo. Aproveitava o ato para passar a mão por cada pedacinho de pele exposta ou mesmo roçar seu próprio corpo no do loiro, percebendo assim que ele ainda estava excitado.

Quando já estava totalmente sem roupa, Naruto entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro. Pegou o sabonete, mas este parecia ter vida própria em suas mãos. Sempre que tentava começar a se ensaboar, ele escorregava por entre seus dedos e pulava, antes de cair no chão.

Se não estivesse tão hipnotizado pela visão de seu amigo nu e excitado à sua frente, Sasuke poderia rir daquela cena, mas no momento queria apenas entrar junto de Naruto naquele box e participar da brincadeira do sabonete.

Na última tentativa de tentar domar aquele pedaço de sabão possuído, Naruto fez um movimento rápido para segurá-lo e acabou escorregando, caindo e batendo a cabeça na parede.

— Ai! Droga, Sasuke! Vai ficar ai só assistindo esse sabonete do acopa... apoco...

— Apocalipse?

— Isso! Vai ficar só olhando ou vai me ajudar a pará-lo?

— Tudo bem. Só saia um pouco daí. — Dizendo isso, o moreno começou a se despir também.

— Por quê?

— Porque vou tomar um banho frio! Se quiser...

— Argh! Não, eu saio...

Sasuke sabia do problema que o amigo tinha com água fria, isso desde a vez em que quase se afogou na piscina de sua casa quando ainda eram crianças. A água fria causou uma câimbra que o impedia de ficar em pé, e se não fosse por Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, teria morrido com certeza.

Por esse motivo não o havia enfiado com roupa e tudo debaixo da água fria para curar parte da bebedeira, mesmo sendo a melhor opção para alguém em seu estado. Era melhor continuar daquele jeito do que ter uma crise de pânico.

Mas para Sasuke, era a maneira de ter um pouco mais de consciência e controle antes de entrar no chuveiro com Naruto. Se continuassem naquela dança de bêbados atrás de um sabonete fujão, não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

Depois de já estar sóbrio o suficiente, mudou novamente a temperatura do chuveiro para quente e chamou Naruto, que estava sentado no chão, com a cabeça entre os joelhos, aparentemente tendo uma conversa séria com seu pênis, já que meneava a cabeça de vez em quando e murmurava alguma coisa ininteligível.

— O que está fazendo, idiota?

— Ele não quer dormir, Sa-su-ke...

É, parecia que a coisa estava piorando. Revirando os olhos, Sasuke segurou o loiro por baixo dos braços e o fez se levantar, empurrando-o em direção ao chuveiro. Pegou o sabonete e percebeu que agora começaria a parte difícil: dar banho no loiro. Para piorar a situação do moreno, Naruto apoiou as duas mãos na parede, na altura da cabeça e deixou a água molhar seus cabelos. Aquela posição altamente sugestiva fez Sasuke suar frio e engolir em seco.

— Se controle, Uchiha Sasuke! — Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, baixo o suficiente para que Naruto não ouvisse.

Começou a esfregar o sabonete nas costas do loiro, e logo depois nos braços. Seu pênis ereto insistia em apontar para o traseiro do outro, que por sorte ainda estava anestesiado demais pela bebida para sentir alguma coisa estranha.

Quando pensou em virar Naruto para si para ensaboar a parte da frente, decidiu que era melhor deixar como estava, já que uma briga de espadas sob o chuveiro não era uma boa ideia. Ainda indeciso, preferiu brincar com fogo, afinal, se estava no chuveiro, era... peraí, não é isso! Quem brinca com fogo debaixo d'água... Não, também não é! Ah, inferno, nem conseguia pensar direito com aquela bunda deliciosa na sua frente! E falando em bunda deliciosa...

O sabonete escorregou pelas nádegas do loiro de maneira totalmente lasciva, sendo ajudado em seu ofício pela outra mão de Sasuke, que apertava e acariciava como há muito tempo tinha vontade.

— Sasuke...

— Hum?

— Você não vai lavar aqui na frente? — Disse isso descendo a mão do peito até a barriga de maneira totalmente sensual.

Mandando o pouco bom-senso que ainda lhe restava para o inferno, Sasuke colou seu corpo ao de Naruto, encaixando seu pênis enrijecido na fresta entre as nádegas do amigo, mordendo os lábios para abafar um gemido insano.

Começou a passar o sabonete por aquele peitoral definido e na barriga, fazendo seus dedos escorregarem suavemente pelos músculos que formavam um tanquinho discreto e apetitoso. Suas mãos escorregaram ainda mais e seguraram o pênis do amigo de maneira firme e sem hesitação, uma delas dedilhando os testículos sensíveis do outro.

— Ah! Sasuke, que está fazendo? — Parecendo ter consciência pela primeira vez do que acontecia, Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás, ficando assim com a nuca encostada no ombro de Sasuke e deixando seu pescoço totalmente desprotegido para os lábios famintos deste.

— Só te dando um banho, Naruto... Relaxa! Ele vai dormir finalmente quando eu terminar... — Depois de dizer isso começou a chupar com prazer a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do loiro, enquanto suas mãos o masturbavam de maneira torturante.

Naruto gemia e suspirava incessantemente, por vezes dizendo seu nome, aumentando ainda mais o desejo do moreno, quase o deixando louco. Agora sabia por que as mulheres gostavam tanto de ir para a cama com o loiro: apenas aquela voz rouca sussurrando seu nome era capaz de fazer qualquer um subir pelas paredes. Agora queria muito mais.

Ousadamente, tirou uma das mãos que brincavam com o as partes íntimas de Naruto, e a dirigiu novamente para as nádegas, acariciando o ponto que no momento mais desejava adentrar. Auxiliado pelo sabonete, dava leves toques naquele lugar tão cobiçado, arrancando gemidos ainda mais altos do loiro, que a essa altura parecia totalmente entregue às sensações.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Sasuke virou o amigo de frente para si e o encostou na parede, atacando seus lábios com volúpia. Segurou os dois pênis, masturbando-os juntos com o auxílio do maldito sabonete, que realmente parecia ser uma criação do demo, já que só aumentava a tentação.

— Ah, Naruto, como você é gostoso... — Sasuke não conseguiu se conter e disse, com a voz rouca de desejo, entre os beijos que trocavam.

— Ahn, Sasuke... isso é bom demais!

— Vai melhorar! — Dizendo isso, deixou-se cair de joelhos na frente do outro e, depois de remover o sabão com a água que ainda caia, abocanhou sem hesitação o pênis ereto de Naruto, chupando com toda a vontade acumulada por meses. O loiro gemeu alto dessa vez.

— Sa-sa-su-sa-sa... — Percebendo a travada, o moreno mordeu o pênis do outro e puxou com força. — Sasuke!

Com um sorriso maldoso, voltou a chupar e se deliciar com o sabor do amigo, porém já estava totalmente fora de si e só aquilo não seria mais o suficiente. Usou o – agora bendito – sabonete para lubrificar os dedos e recomeçou a acariciar o ânus do loiro. Quando viu que ele já estava acostumado ao carinho ousado, sem aviso colocou o dedo de uma vez.

— Ah, maldito, o que pensa que... — Foi interrompido pela voz sensual do Uchiha:

— Relaxa, é só um banho...

Caso não estivesse tão bêbado e com a boca deliciosa de Sasuke fazendo-o sentir coisas inexplicáveis, Naruto teria com certeza enfiado um soco naquela cara lavada, mas no final das contas estava até gostando daquele dedo entrando e saindo de seu corpo. Decidiu relaxar e ver até onde aquilo iria.

Percebendo a entrega, Sasuke colocou mais um dedo, e dessa vez não houve protestos, mas sim uma reboladinha mínima, que indicava o prazer sentido pelo outro. Já não aguentava mais aquela tortura e, apesar de estar se deliciando com o membro em sua boca, queria sentir aquele buraquinho quente e apertado. Num movimento rápido, que fez sua cabeça girar novamente, levantou-se e virou Naruto outra vez para a parede, na mesma posição anterior.

Sem pensar duas vezes, encaixou seu pênis onde tanto queria e empurrou devagar. Lembrou-se de que um amigo uma vez lhe dissera que tomou um porre para fazer uma tatuagem, para que não pudesse sentir a dor. Se isso realmente funcionava ia descobrir agora, apesar de não ser exatamente a mesma situação. Penetrou devagar, mas sem parar, e só quando estava todo dentro foi que se atreveu a olhar para o rosto do amigo.

Naruto tinha uma expressão de sofrimento e segurava o fôlego, de olhos fechados.

— Naruto?

Sem resposta.

— Naruto, respira!

Puxando o ar de uma vez, o loiro arregalou os olhos e o soltou também de uma vez, num grito:

— Eu vou te matar, Uchiha Sasuke!

Vendo que se não contornasse a situação de alguma forma, estaria perdido – se não morresse, no mínimo seria capado – ele começou a acariciar o abdômen do loiro com uma mão, enquanto a outra voltava a masturbá-lo. Sua boca se dirigiu para a nuca do loiro, que ele sabia ser seu ponto fraco, e passou a chupar e lamber carinhosamente, enquanto dizia numa voz que usava para acalmar namoradas raivosas em período de TPM:

— Desculpe, não queria te machucar. Vamos, relaxa... A dor já vai passar... shhh...

Ficaram assim durante um tempo, até que Naruto voltou a gemer com as carícias que recebia. Nessa hora, Sasuke percebeu que havia conseguido e começou a se mover vagarosamente, soltando gemidos em sincronia com o outro. Foi uma coisa completamente inesperada para o moreno que durante o ato, seu coração e corpo entrassem numa sintonia completa, e ao ouvir a voz do amigo gemer seu nome, percebeu que não era só desejo o que sentia. Estava apaixonado de verdade.

Por um momento essa constatação o deixou completamente imóvel, mas meneou a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e decidiu que deixaria para enfrentar as consequências depois, afinal era impossível que uma coisa assim acontecesse com o maior pegador da faculdade. Ou segundo maior? Não importava, já que os dois que tinham essa fama estavam juntos ali.

Depois de mais algum tempo naquela dança erótica, com os corpos se chocando como se fossem um, gozaram juntos e o loiro apagou logo depois.

Sasuke se enxugou e depois ao Naruto, levando-o em seguida para o quarto e o deitando na cama de casal. Pensou em ir embora, mas estava cansado demais para isso. Deitou-se ao lado do melhor amigo e ficou pensando se era possível realmente estar apaixonado por ele.

Que coisa mais irônica é a vida. Os dois maiores galinhas da faculdade fazendo sexo juntos, e um deles ainda estava apaixonado pelo outro! Com certeza isso era uma praga ou maldição jogada por alguma ex-namorada abandonada ou traída. Não podia ser real.

Mesmo pensando assim, acabou pegando no sono, não sem antes abraçar o corpo do loiro e se aconchegar a ele, com o coração acelerado.

Não parecia terem se passado cinco minutos desde que fechara os olhos e acordou sendo jogado no chão, com um grito que fez sua cabeça, já latejando pela ressaca, quase explodir:

— Uchiha Sasuke, que merda é essa?

Ainda com a mão massageando a cabeça, que para ajudar mais em seu atordoamento, bateu no chão quando caiu, abriu os olhos e encarou os azuis raivosos do amigo. Ele estava sentado na cama e Sasuke viu quando uma careta de dor tomou conta de sua face ao tentar se levantar e a mão se dirigiu para suas nádegas. Esperou, imóvel, enquanto a compreensão se instalava nos olhos do outro. Várias expressões diferentes passaram por seu rosto: surpresa, indecisão, indignação e raiva. É, definitivamente parou na raiva.

Levantou-se rápido e se afastou quando aqueles olhos se fixaram novamente em seu rosto e um movimento súbito para se levantar foi feito, mas para sua sorte, ou talvez azar, mais dor foi sentida por Naruto, o que o fez cair sentado novamente, resmungando irritado.

Se a situação não fosse tão trágica, poderia ser cômica: Sasuke encostado na parede, com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta num esgar de medo e os dentes trincados, olhando para um Naruto que, apesar de raivoso, tinha uma careta de dor e massageava carinhosamente suas nádegas, como se para consolá-las pelos momentos vividos.

— O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO, SEU FILHO DA PUTA, MALDITO, DUAS CARAS, PERVERTIDO?

— Eu... eu...

— VOCÊ O QUE, TEME? EU ACHEI QUE PODIA CONFIAR EM VOCÊ! Mesmo estando bêbado, essa porra ainda é minha! — E apontou para a própria bunda para enfatizar as palavras. Levantou-se da cama mancando e, andando meio torto, se dirigiu para Sasuke, que achou melhor bater em retirada e conversar quando a raiva de Naruto passasse. Suas roupas ainda estavam no banheiro, então não teria como pegá-las se quisesse escapar, mas passou a mão na toalha que estava jogada no chão, abriu a porta do quarto e correu para a sala. Pegou as chaves do loiro e seu celular em cima da mesa de centro e saiu da casa, batendo a porta da frente e passando a chave. Bem a tempo! Assim que fez isso, pode ouvir socos na porta e a voz de Naruto que, em meio a palavrões que nem sabia que existiam, dizia iradamente:

— Eu vou matar você, te capar, fritar essa merda que você chama de pinto E DAR PARA OS CACHORROS DA VIZINHA! ELES VÃO MORRER ENVENENADOS, MAS NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ!

Respirando aliviado por não ser alcançado nesse momento, finalmente teve tempo de se enrolar na toalha. Fitou o celular e se resignou a ligar para o irmão vir buscá-lo.

— Alô, Itachi?

_— Fala irmãozinho._

— Você pode vir me buscar na casa do Naruto?

_— Claro, mas cadê o seu carro? E que gritos são esses?_

— Ah, é o Naruto... E meu carro ficou na faculdade.

_— Ele não pode te trazer?_

— Mesmo que não quisesse me matar no momento, também não poderia. O carro dele também ficou lá.

_— Sei. Já estou indo._

— Ah, e Itachi?

_— Sim?_

— Traga alguma roupa para eu colocar.

_— O que andou aprontando, Sasuke?_

— Eu te conto quando chegar aqui.

Desligou o celular e sentou-se no chão para esperar. Naruto havia parado de dar murros na porta, mas ainda podia ouvir seus resmungos do lado de dentro. As palavras traidor, duas caras e pervertido podiam ser ouvidas com mais frequência que outras.

Quando Itachi chegou e viu o irmão sentado do lado de fora só de toalha, arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada, apenas jogou a sacola que trazia para Sasuke, esperou ele colocar a calça e a blusa e acompanhá-lo em direção ao carro. A chave foi deixada na fechadura pelo lado de fora e a toalha pendurada na maçaneta.

— Vai me contar o que houve? — Assim que colocou o carro em movimento, Itachi perguntou calmamente.

Antes de responder, Sasuke olhou-o com cara de culpado, o que não era nada característico, para logo depois começar a falar.

— Eutranseicomonaruto... — Falou baixo e num só fôlego.

— Como é? Não entendi. — Itachi o olhou confuso.

— EU TRANSEI COM O NARUTO!

— VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ? — O Uchiha mais velho quase bateu o carro, quando entendeu. Sasuke narrou os acontecimentos da noite sem entrar em detalhes sórdidos, mas foi o suficiente para quebrar a impassividade do irmão. — Perdeu completamente a noção das coisas, Sasuke? Ele vai te matar!

— Eu sei, mas...

— O que?

— Acho que... não foi só sexo pra mim.

— Hein?

— ACHO QUE ME APAIXONEI POR ELE, PORRA! ENTENDEU AGORA?

Uma coisa completamente sem precedentes aconteceu: Itachi ficou sem palavras. Apenas conseguia encarar o irmão, que ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão com aquela declaração, de boca aberta. Se a sorte não o houvesse feito parar em um sinal vermelho, dessa vez teria, com certeza, enfiado o carro na traseira do caminhão parado à sua frente. Ainda olhava estarrecido para Sasuke quando várias buzinas e gritos o acordaram. Engatou novamente o carro tentando entender essa situação que, sem sombra de dúvidas, precedia o toque das trombetas do apocalipse. Olhou de soslaio para o outro e viu que ele tinha uma expressão triste no rosto. Sacudiu a cabeça para dissipar as imagens de seu irmão caçula na cama com outro homem e falou em voz baixa:

— Disse isso pra ele?

— Claro que não, Itachi... Se não tivesse saído correndo de lá, a essa hora você seria o último Uchiha vivo. — A voz de Sasuke estava melancólica de uma maneira que Itachi nunca havia presenciado.

— Acho que deve tentar conversar com ele.

— E vou. Mas é melhor deixá-lo se acalmar primeiro. — Olhou diretamente nos olhos de Itachi e completou: — Gosto muito de ter meu pênis, sabe? Ele é bom demais para virar comida de cachorro...

Aquela resposta aliviou um pouco a tensão dos irmãos, que até riram da situação.

* * *

**_Hoje..._**

Agora podemos entender o que levou nosso orgulhoso amigo Uchiha Sasuke àquela estranha situação. E vocês, meus caros leitores, o que fariam em seu lugar? Obviamente a resposta mais sensata seria: não beber! Mas e então? A burrada já foi feita, o ** do bêbado já foi... bem, vocês sabem!

E como estaria nosso querido Naruto se sentindo com relação ao que aconteceu? Irá ele perdoar Sasuke?

Bem, voltando ao prezado pervert... digo, protagonista de nossa história, ele continuava sentado na mesma posição, encostado na porta do loiro, decidido a não sair dali sem conseguir falar com seu amigo, quando de repente a porta se abre, derrubando-o de costas.

— O que faz aqui, seu pervertido? — Naruto o olhava de cima, com os braços cruzados.

— Precisamos conversar. — Sasuke continuava deitado, o que descobriu ser uma péssima ideia, ao sentir seu rosto ser esmagado por um enorme pé, que por sorte estava descalço.

— Eu vou é acabar com essa sua cara-de-pau...

— Naruto... — Sasuke tentou dizer, pois com aquele pé apertando sua boca e nariz, o máximo que saiu foi algo parecido com "Nmto". Agarrou o tornozelo do outro e tentou se libertar. Seu nariz foi preso entre os dedos que tentavam permanecer sobre seu rosto. — Dira o bé da binha gara! — Não adiantou pedir, então recorreu a um golpe baixo, que não usava desde a infância: fez cócegas. O pé saiu dali, mas sentiu-se deslizando para dentro da casa, quando mãos fortes o agarraram pelo colarinho e o puxaram sem nenhuma delicadeza.

— Você não vai desistir, não é? — Naruto perguntou e recebeu como resposta apenas um meneio negativo. — Humpf! — Ao passar por Sasuke para sentar-se no sofá, pisou com vontade em uma das mãos que estavam espalmadas no chão ao lado do corpo. — Ah, desculpe... machucou? — Perguntou cinicamente.

— Caralho, dobe! — Sasuke sentou-se com a mão pisoteada aninhada junto ao peito e os olhos lacrimejantes. — Acho que quebrou meu dedo!

— Que pena... Só um? — A pergunta foi acompanhada de um sorriso doce, que independente da dor fez o moreno estremecer. Logo depois fechou a cara e disse sério. — Anda logo, Uchiha! Diz logo o que você quer... E se quiser sair inteiro daqui, acho bom que me convença! Ops! Eu disse inteiro? Tarde demais... Mas você entendeu a ideia!

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e reviews são bem vindas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**II – Confissões  
**

* * *

— Naruto... Me perdoe! — Sasuke abaixou a cabeça. Ainda estava sentado no chão, segurando o dedo que inchava e arroxeava rapidamente. — Eu sei que não devia ter feito aquilo, mas...

— Mas o que, Uchiha Sasuke? — A voz de Naruto estava tão dura quanto sua expressão. — Tem ideia do que passei por sua causa? Fiquei sem conseguir andar direito por uma semana! U-ma se-ma-na! Aquele maldito sabonete me causou uma alergia dos infernos no... enfim! — Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. — Sabe a vergonha que passei tentando explicar à médica... — sua voz acabou esganiçando-se — logo uma médica, bonita e gostosa! — Passou as mãos pelo cabelo para se acalmar, diminuindo novamente o volume. — Você tem noção do que me fez passar, só por que não sabe ver um buraco e ficar na sua? E tudo por causa do maldito tesão! Só isso!

Ao ouvir essas acusações, Sasuke levantou-se devagar, ainda de cabeça baixa e se jogou na poltrona em frente ao loiro.

— Não foi só por isso... — Disse em voz baixa.

— Como não? — Estava tão revoltado que mais uma vez esganiçou-se. Pigarreou e falou em seu tom de voz normal, apesar de extremamente irritado. — E por que mais seria, posso saber?

— Foi por que... Por que...

— Teme!

— Eu desejo você há meses! Desde que começamos com aquela coisa com as garotas... Sempre que te via sem roupa... eu... eu... tinha vontade de ter você só pra mim! Pronto, falei! — Sentiu não apenas seu rosto esquentar, mas seu corpo todo, quando disse isso. Era fisicamente possível corar por todo o corpo? Se não era, ele certamente tinha batido algum recorde.

— QUÊ? — Naruto ficou espantado com as palavras do moreno e voltou a sentar-se. A cor que ele ficou ao proferi-las quase o fez acreditar que eram verdadeiras. Quase. — Sasuke, você é gay?

— Claro que não, dobe! — Sasuke levantou-se rápido e começou a gesticular. — Pensei que me conhecesse melh... AI! — Sem prestar atenção ao que fazia, acabou batendo o dedo quebrado no encosto da poltrona. — AH, INFERNO!

Mais uma vez seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ok! Isso era sinal do fim dos tempos, Uchiha Sasuke chorando... E não era só pela dor que sentia em seu dedo, mas também no coração. O bom é que pelo menos o dedo quebrado lhe dava a desculpa perfeita para colocar para fora todo o sofrimento que veio acumulando durante as semanas que em foi desprezado e odiado por Naruto.

Num gesto surpreendente para Sasuke, o loiro aproximou-se e o empurrou delicadamente em direção à cozinha, o fez sentar em uma das cadeiras em torno da mesa, pegou uma forma de gelo e esvaziou em cima de um pano de prato. Suavemente aplicou o gelo no local ferido. Sua expressão estava séria, mas parecia haver mais alguma coisa...

Mesmo com a dor na mão já aliviada, o Uchiha não conseguiu para de chorar. As lágrimas transbordavam de seus olhos, incontroláveis, e depois de um tempo começou também a soluçar... Que os anjos nos guardem! O que está acontecendo com o mundo?

— Vem, vou te levar para o hospital... — Naruto disse em voz baixa.

Sasuke não teve forças nem para negar, deixou-se ser quase carregado para o carro e sentado no banco do passageiro como uma criança. Não trocaram nem uma palavra no trajeto ou enquanto esperavam para que fosse atendido. Quando chamaram seu nome, o moreno levantou-se de cabeça baixa e entrou na sala de emergência. Ficou lá uma eternidade e Naruto já estava ficando impaciente, começando a sentar e levantar vezes seguidas, quando uma enfermeira se aproximou dele.

— Você é o acompanhante de Uchiha Sasuke?

Aquela palavra, por alguma razão, o fez estremecer, mas acabou assentindo.

— Ele já está liberado, mas não pode ficar sozinho hoje. Tivemos que sedá-lo...

— Só por causa de um dedo quebrado? — O loiro espantou-se. — Eu sei que ele estava sentindo muita dor, mas...

— Não foi por causa do dedo. — A enfermeira o olhou, curiosa. — Ele estava muito nervoso, por algum motivo começou a chorar desesperadamente e tremer quando perguntamos como havia acontecido. Para evitar que acabasse prejudicando a fratura devido à sua agitação, foi preferível sedá-lo. Sabe o que pode ter acontecido para deixá-lo tão deprimido?

Arregalou os olhos. Peraí... deprimido? E aquele choro tão sentido... Naruto havia começado a se sentir mal quando viu o estado lamentável do amigo, com certa dor na consciência. E todas aquelas lágrimas...

Não! Para o mundo que eu quero descer, está tudo errado! Em que maldito universo paralelo seria possível usar as palavras depressão e lágrimas numa frase associada à Uchiha Sasuke? Quem era o ser que agora habitava o corpo de seu amigo de infância?

— Eu... não sei! — Forçou-se a dizer, já que a mulher ainda parecia aguardar uma resposta.

— Bom, de qualquer forma, hoje ele não deve ser deixado sem acompanhamento. Não está inconsciente, mas o sedativo o fará ficar um pouco...

— Heeey, Narutooo! — A voz mole de Sasuke interrompeu as explicações da enfermeira. Ele vinha meio amparado por um rapaz de branco, que o segurava pelo antebraço que não estava preso em uma tipoia, para mantê-lo em pé. Parecia cambalear. — Meu amigo! Meu melhor amigo! — O enfermeiro o soltou quando o moreno agarrou-se com o braço livre no pescoço do loiro. Naruto o abraçou pela cintura para que não escorregasse até o chão. Com um olhar assustado, virou-se para a enfermeira.

— Mas que diabos vocês deram a ele? Uma garrafa de vodka?

— Er... Na verdade, ele foi medicado contra a dor e logo depois demos um calmante, mas como ainda estava muito nervoso, e bem... Estávamos em troca de turno, sabe? — A mulher tentava explicar, mas parecia cada vez mais constrangida. — Outro médico o atendeu e acabou receitando um sedativo ainda mais forte... Essa combinação de medicamentos pode ser um pouco... debilitante...

— VOCÊS SÃO MALUCOS? PODERIAM TÊ-LO MATADO!

— Calma, senhor, estamos em um hospital...

— _Eu_ sei disso, mas parece que vocês esqueceram! — Para não piorar ainda mais a situação, Naruto respirou fundo e completou: — Vamos embora, Sasuke!

Dessa vez realmente carregou o moreno até o carro. Enquanto entrava e dava partida, se recriminava mentalmente por ter provocado tudo aquilo. Imbecil! Idiota! Retardado! Tudo bem que estava com raiva... Na verdade, muita raiva! Mas não precisava ter quebrado o dedo do outro... Certo, não era essa a intenção, mas mesmo assim! Lembrava-se de tudo, não era o tipo de pessoa que usa uma falsa amnesia alcoólica para fugir da responsabilidade de seus atos, e sabia que Sasuke também não era assim. Seu maior ressentimento era ter sido usado quando se encontrava num estado tão lastimável, não podia dizer que realmente não houvesse gostado...

Opa! O que estava pensando? Havia gostado de... dar a bunda? Certo isso era muito estranho... Muito mais do que podia assimilar.

Então por que, em nome de todos os deuses dos animes e mangás, por que não parava de pensar naquela maldita noite? Tudo culpa daquele moreno desgraçado, cheiroso, pervertido, gostoso...

— Ah, merda! — Exclamou em voz alta, chamando a atenção de Sasuke, que estava em um aparente estado vegetativo. Devia ter ficado de boca fechada. O moreno colocou a mão em sua perna, coberta apenas pela bermuda fina, acariciando sensualmente e dizendo numa voz que deu arrepios na nuca de Naruto:

— Não fica nervoso comigo, dobe... Eu te amo!

Hein? O que? Como? What? Nani? Ouviu aquilo direito? O convencido, mulherengo, garanhão e pegador de todas as coisas que tivessem peitos, Uchiha Sasuke, estava dizendo que o amava? A ele? Um homem? Só podia ser uma ilusão auditiva ou o efeito do coquetel de sedativos...

Claro que era! O que mais poderia ser... E o que era aquela maldita dor incômoda que sentiu no peito? Era só o que faltava, começar a ter problemas cardíacos!

Sasuke agora parecia ter caído no sono de verdade, então, logo que parou o carro em frente à sua casa, pegou-o mais uma vez no colo e entrou... Ou tentou entrar. Como diabos iria abrir a porta segurando aquele estrupício desacordado? Não pensou muito sobre isso; jogou-o, sem muito cuidado, sobre o ombro, tentando, no mesmo movimento enfiar a chave na fechadura. O moreno não acordou de verdade, mas começou a se mover. As pernas fizeram um movimento brusco e empurraram a porta. Naruto se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu não cair de costas, se apoiando na parede.

— Ugh! — O gemido de Sasuke, quando sua cabeça e ombros foram prensados na parede, trouxe Naruto de volta à razão, fazendo-o perceber que, para não derrubar o moreno, sua mão havia praticamente se enfiado por entre as nádegas do outro. Desencostou-se com cuidado da parede para não quebrar o pescoço dele no processo, mas não tirou a mão de onde estava. Sua respiração se acelerou e ele começou a acariciar suavemente aquela parte da anatomia de seu amigo.

— Puta merda... Que bunda gostosa, Sasuke! — Quase gemeu ao dizer isso, só então se dando conta do que fazia. Parou e, subitamente, pareceu que seu cérebro voltou a funcionar. Tirou o moreno de cima do ombro e o colocou sentado no chão ao lado da porta. Destrancou finalmente aquele último obstáculo e o escancarou. Voltou a pegar Sasuke no colo e o levou para sua cama, deitando-o com cuidado, só então voltando para fechar e trancar a porta.

Já era fim de tarde, então resolveu comer alguma coisa. Enquanto fazia isso, lembrou-se das últimas três semanas. Sua vida havia se tornado uma incrível sucessão de fatos monótonos, do trabalho para a aula, da aula para casa, para no dia seguinte começar tudo outra vez. Até o namoro com Ino havia acabado, já que ela e Sakura resolveram ficar juntas de vez. O que mais doeu, porém, foi ter perdido seu companheiro de toda uma vida, que sempre o ajudava a se meter em encrencas, mas também a sair delas.

A verdade, que não queria encarar de forma alguma, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos estava sendo forçado, era que sempre sentiu alguma coisa mais profunda que apenas amizade por Sasuke. Sempre que o via sem roupas, sentia um calor se instalar em seu corpo, mesmo sem convite.

Mas não era só isso... Perto dele se sentia bem, em casa.

Havia ficado tão furioso por achar que Sasuke só havia se aproveitado de seu estado para ter um pouco mais de sexo, mas ele disse que também o desejava há tempos... Isso era mesmo real?

Terminou de comer e foi para o quarto, se sentando na cama ao lado do moreno adormecido. Tocou suavemente a mão imobilizada para em seguida deslizar, quase sem tocar, os dedos pelo braço e ombro, até chegar ao rosto. Acariciou delicadamente para não perturbar o sono do outro. Já era noite agora, não muito tarde, mas o estresse pelas últimas semanas o deixava mais cansado que o normal. Deitou-se ao lado de Sasuke e sem querer pensar no depois, abraçou o corpo quente com cuidado e ficou fitando seu rosto. Suas mãos começaram a se mover quase que por vontade própria, pelo abdômen definido, as pernas musculosas... Ele era forte, mas sua pele tinha uma suavidade sem igual. Quando sua mão alcançou a virilha do moreno, hesitou um instante, mas acabou por fazer o que tinha vontade: tocou com carinho o pênis adormecido que, mesmo com o dono inconsciente, acabou dando sinal de vida, arrancando um pequeno sorriso do loiro, que se colou ainda mais ao corpo de Sasuke e colocou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, dando leves beijos e chupadas.

Sua mão ainda estava sobre o pênis do moreno, então percebeu quase instantaneamente quando este acordou... Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Sasuke, que disse, com a voz ainda mole, mas sem se mover:

— Quem é o pervertido agora, hein?

— Sou eu, desculpe. — Naruto tentou se afastar, mas foi impedido pelo braço que se enganchou em seus ombros.

— Não, fica aqui comigo... Continua. — Apesar de ainda estar grogue, ou talvez exatamente por isso, sua voz saiu com uma suavidade que fez o estomago do loiro gelar e se contrair de uma forma deliciosa.

Não disse mais nada, apenas aproximou seu rosto do de Sasuke e o beijou como nunca em sua vida beijara ninguém, com carinho e delicadeza. Era como um mudo pedido de desculpas por tudo o que havia feito, que aparentemente foi entendido e aceito. A mão do moreno acariciou seus cabelos de um jeito calmo, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapou, vindo do fundo do peito de Naruto, quando ele parou o beijo e passou delicadamente a língua nos lábios entreabertos de Sasuke.

— Agora, vá dormir... Amanhã conversamos.

— Naruto...

— Sim?

— Dorme comigo? Sem mal-entendidos ou arrependimentos desta vez.

Sem responder, ele apenas aconchegou a cabeça de Sasuke em seu braço e o puxou para mais perto, deixando cuidadosamente a mão ferida do moreno entre os dois corpos. Deu um beijo na testa do outro e percebeu que ele já estava dormindo. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama e logo adormeceu também, muito mais calmo e tranquilo do que em qualquer ocasião.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, mas o silêncio o fez perceber que estava de madrugada. Era domingo, então não tinha que levantar e se arrumar para trabalhar. Sentia a cabeça repousada em um dos braços de Naruto, enquanto o outro o envolvia carinhosamente. Mexeu-se um pouco e também o abraçou pela cintura, aproveitando o calor que emanava daquele corpo cheiroso junto ao seu. Deu um beijo no ombro que se encontrava perto de sua boca, e esse pareceu ser o sinal que o outro aguardara para despertar.

— Bom dia, Uchiha. — Naruto abriu os olhos e fitou a noite do lado de fora da janela. — Ou não...

— Por que está aqui, Naruto? Ou melhor, por que _eu_ estou aqui? — Depois de terem passado os efeitos dos sedativos, Sasuke parecia ter voltado ao normal, então falou em seu tom frio e sem emoções de sempre. Sentiu Naruto enrijecer junto a si. — Você poderia ter me deixado em casa depois que saímos do hospital... Por que me trouxe para cá?

O loiro afastou-se bruscamente de Sasuke e se sentou na cama, ficando de costas para ele antes de responder, em um tom igualmente frio:

— Foi você quem veio até aqui ontem e disse que precisávamos conversar... Bem, isso ainda não aconteceu, por isso te trouxe.

Sem saber bem o que dizer, Sasuke sentou-se na cama ao lado do amigo e o fitou de canto. Ele estava sério e não demonstrava nada em sua expressão, mas a cabeça baixa e os ombros curvados demonstravam que estava tão cansado daquela situação quanto ele próprio.

— Ainda está com raiva de mim?

— Estou! — Naruto o encarou quando disse isso e, em seus olhos havia alguma coisa realmente parecida com raiva, mas se Sasuke tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção, antes de desviar o olhar, teria percebido que era... mágoa. — O que você queria, hein, Sasuke?

— Desculpe, eu só não quero... perder sua amizade. — Dessa vez demonstrou um pouco de sentimento em suas palavras. — Eu sei que abusei da sua confiança e me aproveitei num momento em que não estava totalmente consciente, mas... o que disse ontem era verdade, eu te desejava há muito tempo. Sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para você me perdoar...

— O que está acontecendo conosco, afinal? — Naruto se jogou na cama e ficou encarando o teto. — Porra, eu não sou gay, e sei que você também não é, então... me responde, que merda é essa?

Sasuke deu um suspiro. Entendia tanto quanto ele e não tinha resposta para essa pergunta. Arrastou-se meio desajeitado pela cama e sentou ao lado de Naruto, virado para ele, com as costas na parede.

— Eu também não sei. Não entendi nada quando comecei a olhar pra você de um jeito... diferente. Eu não sinto isso por mais nenhum outro cara, pode acreditar, mas você eu acho...

— Gostoso. — Naruto completou com um sorriso de lado.

— Humpf! — Sasuke franziu o cenho. — Deixa de ser convencido, dobe!

— Não estou sendo convencido... Foi você mesmo quem disse naquela noite. E eu sou obrigado a confessar que te acho apetitoso! — Um sorriso pervertido apareceu em seu rosto.

Sasuke corou. Com certeza não esperava uma declaração desse tipo do amigo, mas ficou satisfeito.

— E o que vamos fazer?

— Sei lá... Aproveitar? É o que sempre fizemos. Nunca deixamos passar nada que nos dê prazer...

— Hum... É só isso pra você, não é? — Mesmo sem querer, foi inevitável para o moreno demonstrar sua mágoa.

— Não, teme. — Mesmo sem desviar os olhos do teto, Naruto pousou carinhosamente a mão em um dos pés do moreno ao seu lado. — Você é, e sempre foi mais que isso pra mim. — Subiu a mão que estava no pé de Sasuke por sua panturrilha, desceu vagarosamente pela coxa, mas ao alcançar o quadril se desviou e segurou a mão que agarrava fortemente o lençol. Puxou o moreno para que se deitasse sobre ele e não houve resistência. — Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para que eu o perdoasse, não é?

Sem poder ver o sorriso safado que se desenhava nos lábios do loiro, Sasuke apenas meneou afirmativamente a cabeça. Aquele sorriso cresceu ainda mais, e teria causado um calafrio no Uchiha se pudesse vê-lo.

— Ótimo, então eu tenho uma condição.

— Ok, eu aceito.

— Entendi direito? Você está concordando sem mesmo saber o que é? — Naruto tentava manter sua voz o mais séria possível, mas o imenso sorriso que se desenhava em seus lábios seria visível a quilômetros de distância. Inocentemente, Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. — Que bom... Por que eu quero o mesmo que você teve de mim...

Sasuke levantou-se assustado e olhou para o rosto de Naruto, vendo pela primeira vez seu sorriso maligno.

— Eh?

— Exatamente o que está pensando, Sasuke!

— Vo-vo-você que-quer... — Levou a mão à própria bunda, como se antecipasse o que viria pela frente... Ou por trás!

— Isso aí!

Nenhuma palavra foi capaz de sair, por mais que elas se atropelassem na boca de Sasuke. Mesmo que amasse e desejasse o loiro à sua frente, estava em pânico com a possibilidade.

Vendo o nervosismo do moreno, Naruto colocou as mãos em suas nádegas e o puxou de volta, para que se deitasse sobre seu peito. Começou a acariciar lenta, mas firmemente, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

— Só assim eu vou te perdoar completamente, Sasuke... — Deu uma chupada no lóbulo da orelha do outro, passou a língua na parte de trás e disse num tom sensual: — Assim estaremos quites!

Aquelas carícias já estavam levando Sasuke à loucura, e por mais que tivesse medo do que aconteceria, queria se entregar por completo e mostrar que pertencia a Naruto incondicionalmente.

Ah, pelo amor de tudo o que era mais sagrado! Ele realmente QUERIA fazer aquilo! Sentir o pênis totalmente rígido de seu amigo dentro de si... Amigo? Só podia ser brincadeira... Estava quase perdendo a sanidade nos braços do loiro! Não aguentava mais!

Apoiou-se na cama com a mão enfaixada, sentindo seu dedo latejar, mas não se importou. Com a outra mão puxou com força os cabelos loiros para trás, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça. Nem se preocupou com os lábios, enfiou sua língua na boca carnuda de Naruto e tentava sentir cada milímetro que conseguisse alcançar.

O loiro quase teve um ataque com aquela atitude tão erótica. Deslizou rapidamente as mãos que massageavam as nádegas por cima da bermuda e as colocou por dentro, ignorando totalmente a cueca. Apertou firmemente e seu prêmio veio instantaneamente:

— Ah... Naruto!

— Sasuke... É a minha vez de dizer, vai ser gostoso assim na... — Nem completou a frase; sua boca se direcionou para o pescoço do moreno e o movimento que fazia por toda a extensão era como um único e sensual beijo, sua língua e seus lábios passeavam sem parar, fazendo Sasuke ter a sensação de estar sendo saboreado como uma iguaria rara.

Ele bem que tentou, mas com uma das mãos inutilizadas, não conseguiu o acesso que tanto desejava ao corpo do loiro.

— Tira a porra dessa roupa, Naruto!

O loiro segurou-o firmemente pela cintura e o fez deitar na cama em seu lugar. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do Uchiha e começou a tirar a camiseta lentamente. Um sorriso aflorou em seu rosto ao ver o moreno lamber os lábios e depois mordê-los, como se nunca o tivesse visto sem roupas antes. Deliciou-se com as expressões do outro assistindo seu pequeno strip tease. Quando estava apenas com a cueca, fingiu que iria parar por aí, e adorou ouvir a voz irritada dizer:

— Nem pense em fazer isso, dobe!

Deu uma risada que soou extremamente erótica aos ouvidos do moreno... Para falar a verdade, pela situação em que se encontrava Uchiha Sasuke, se Naruto soltasse um soluço pareceria erótico, mas enfim... Aquela risada rouca foi mesmo sensual. Terminou de se despir e decidiu ajudar o outro, que parecia estar com dificuldades até mesmo para tirar a camiseta. Segurou a barra delicadamente, porém puxou-a rápido em um único movimento, arrancando-a do corpo de Sasuke.

— AI! Idiota! — O moreno gritou, quando sentiu o dedo quebrado ser repuxado pelo movimento súbito, acompanhado pela risada debochada do loiro. — Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que você fez de propósito?

— Deve ser porque eu adoro judiar do meu moreno... Só meu! — com as últimas palavras, empurrou-o para que voltasse a se deitar e foi vagarosamente descendo a bermuda do outro, juntamente com a cueca, acompanhando o caminho com suaves beijos e lambidas, até deixá-lo como veio ao mundo.

— A... ah... às vezes eu acho... que você é bipolar...

— Quem sabe... — Naruto respondeu com a voz suave, deitando-se em cima de Sasuke e o beijando apaixonadamente. — Mas é por isso que você me ama!

— Quem disse que eu te amo? — Mesmo sabendo que era verdade, o orgulho de Sasuke o obrigou a perguntar.

— Você. — Respondeu simplesmente, encarando-o com um sorriso sincero. — E eu acreditei. — Dizendo isso voltou a beijá-lo, enquanto movimentava lentamente o quadril para sentir melhor o corpo sob o seu. Levou a boca de volta ao pescoço e, enquanto ouvia os gemidos roucos emitidos por este, pediu: — Agora diz que me quer, Sasuke...

— De jeito nenhum! — Ele respondeu entre gemidos.

— Diz... — Suas mãos desceram pela lateral do corpo de Sasuke, dando leves arranhões. Sua boca ainda trabalhava no pescoço.

— Não... — Um sussurro rouco.

— Diz... — Sua língua desceu e rodeava um mamilo de maneira torturante.

— Esquece... ah! — A língua continuava seu caminho para baixo e parou na virilha, onde alternava as lambidas com suaves mordidas. Mas não chegou ao destino que tanto desejava.

— Vou te fazer falar... — Naruto virou Sasuke de bruços na cama e subiu no corpo do moreno. Deu uma mordida forte na parte de trás do pescoço e soltou uma risada ao ouvir a reclamação:

— Imbecil! Acha que é assim que vai me convencer?

— Talvez... — No momento nem pensava nisso. Seu nariz passeava levemente pela nuca, estava embriagando-se naquele cheiro delicioso que só o seu moreno tinha. — Cheiroso... — Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos na nuca de Sasuke, que soltou mais um gemido e se arrepiou. — Gostoso... — Uma de suas mãos desceu para as nádegas e as abriu levemente, para encaixar seu pênis. Começou a movimentar o quadril, apenas para intensificar o contato.

Sasuke já estava começando a ter alucinações, de tanto tesão. O que era isso, minha Nossa Senhora dos Otakus? Desde quando seu loiro agia assim? Sabia que ele era sedutor, sexy e mais alguma coisa, mas nunca o tinha visto tão... tão... Cacete! Essa língua descendo por sua coluna de maneira tão sensual devia ser crime... Santa garrafa de sakê! Aquela língua adentrando seu...

— Ah... Na-na-ru... — Uma forte mordida na bunda, acompanhada logo em seguida de uma lambida em seu ânus, que nessa hora já parecia piscar de felicidade. — Naruto!

As lambidas continuavam, torturantes, enlouquecedoras, enquanto mãos passeavam por suas pernas, costas, cintura... Deus do céu, quantas mãos aquela criatura tinha? Parecia um polvo!

— Você quer, Sasuke! Diz que você me quer... — um dedo fez pressão naquele ponto já tão sensível, como se fosse adentrá-lo, mas logo sumiu, dando lugar a uma boca que sugou com gosto, antes de também se afastar e dizer — aqui!

Filho da puta! Ele ia mesmo fazê-lo pedir! Então toda essa sedução era pra isso... Mas esse jogo também pode ser para dois! Empinou a bunda subitamente, fazendo com que o rosto que estava tão próximo se enterrasse nela... Um gemido rouco... bom... Uma língua passeando por todo o canal até alcançar... Merda! O feitiço virou contra o... o... Ok! Sem palavras outra vez...

Com o movimento de Sasuke, seus testículos ficaram visíveis e foram prontamente atacados por uma boca ávida, que segurou um e chupou delicadamente. A língua voltou ao seu trabalho de exploração, tateando aquela área tão sensível, enquanto um dedo molhado continuava a acariciar seu ânus.

Se perguntassem, o moreno não saberia dizer seu próprio nome. Uchiha Sasuke? Quem é esse? Sou apenas uma cadela no cio... E o dedo quebrado? Dedos? Eu tenho isso? Só sei de um, que está bem ali atrás...

Estava praticamente de quatro na cama agora, sua cabeça enterrada no travesseiro e as mãos sob este.

E se não sabia nem mais quem era, o que custava pedir, não é mesmo?

— Naruto... Para de graça e me come! Eu te quero dentro de mim!

Ponto para o loiro, que abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ouvir o pedido. Nem em seus devaneios mais loucos imaginou que seria um pedido tão completo. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do moreno, que por um momento pensou que ele faria aquilo de uma vez, sem preparação, e arregalou os olhos de medo, mas Naruto apenas esticou um braço para o criado-mudo e pegou alguma coisa que estava lá. Abraçou Sasuke por trás e levantou seu corpo, fazendo-o apoiar as duas mãos na cabeceira da cama.

— Assim... Quero ver seu rosto enquanto te fodo... Sasuke!

A única coisa que o Uchiha conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás, quando sentiu algo gelado tocar seu ânus. Lubrificante, claro. Até parece que um garanhão como Naruto não teria isso em seu quarto... Mas se ele achava que ia continuar com essa vida pervertida estava muito enganado... Nem que tivesse que deixá-lo exausto de tanto sexo todos os dias, para que não conseguisse nem mesmo pensar em ficar com mais alguém.

O dedo foi entrando devagar e estava bem lubrificado, mas a dor foi considerável.

— Pelos cabelos de Madara... Isso dói pra cacete!

— Hein? Quem é esse? — Naruto parou os movimentos por um instante e olhou no rosto de seu amante.

— Um antepassado... — O dedo voltou a se movimentar e já não havia dor. — Ah, esquece!

A preparação foi torturantemente lenta. O dia já havia nascido, mas nossos queridos protagonistas estavam tão concentrados um no outro que sequer haviam notado. Quando Naruto achou que já estava bom o suficiente, encaixou a ponta de seu pênis no ânus do Uchiha, mas não se moveu. Tocou a cintura do moreno e olhou em seu rosto, parecia estar esperando alguma coisa.

— Vai logo, dobe!

— Como é que se pede?

— Vai se foder!

— Ah, não... — Riu das palavras do outro. — É a sua vez!

Sasuke corou e fez Naruto rir ainda mais. O movimento de seu corpo fez seu pênis roçar mais forte na bunda do moreno, que soltou um gemido rouco.

— Você é um cretino!

— É, sou! Mas um cretino muito gostoso que está prestes a foder essa bundinha... — Deslizou as mãos para a citada parte da anatomia e massageou de maneira deliciosa. — É só você pedir Sasuke!

— Ah, maldito! — Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, dizendo num fôlego só: — Me come!

— Não... olha pra mim e diz... — Deu um beijo carinhoso no ombro de Sasuke. Sua mão deslizou para a frente e segurou com carinho o pênis, iniciando leves movimentos de vai-e-vem que quase o fizeram se derreter. — Por favor, Sasuke...

Respirando fundo para se controlar, Sasuke levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos lentamente. Viu Naruto com a boca ainda em seu ombro e aqueles olhos azuis suplicantes... Quase se perdeu.

— Me fode, Naruto! — Falou sério, apesar de ofegante.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Segurou mais firmemente o pênis de Sasuke, mas a mão, ainda melada com o lubrificante usado, deslizava. A outra mão dirigiu-se ao quadril do moreno, segurando com firmeza e iniciou a penetração. Foi lenta, com leves estocadas, e cada vez mais sentia seu pênis dentro do outro. Apesar de dizer que queria ver o rosto do amante no processo, alternava seu olhar entre a face corada de Sasuke, que mordia o lábio inferior e mantinha os olhos apertados, e seu pênis adentrando lentamente aquela bunda maravilhosa. A visão o estava enlouquecendo e sua respiração ficou ofegante. Quando se viu inteiro ali, soltou um gemido alto e rouco, abraçou o outro pela cintura e descansou a boca em seu pescoço. A mão que estava na ereção do moreno ainda fazia movimentos firmes e lentos.

— Sasuke, tudo bem? — Foi praticamente um sussurro. Todo seu autocontrole estava sendo usado para permanecer imóvel. Aquele calor que o envolvia era a sensação mais deliciosa que já teve.

A resposta não veio por um tempo, então, quando veio, entendeu que Sasuke estava pronto.

— Sim.

Começou com movimentos lentos para não machucá-lo, mas as sensações que tinha eram incríveis demais. Apesar de já ter feito sexo com mulheres sem conta e até praticado anal com elas, nenhuma se comparava ao Uchiha à sua frente. Seu coração batia acelerado e em seu interior uma sensação de felicidade se expandia.

— Você é incrível, Uchiha... — Sussurrou rouco, enquanto uma de suas mãos ainda o masturbava e a outra baseava por seu abdômen trabalhado. Distribuía beijos carinhosos no pescoço do moreno entre as palavras. — Isso não é foder.

— Ahn... E o que é, então? — Sasuke perguntou entre gemidos.

— Acho que descobri o que significa fazer amor.

— Naruto...

Iniciou uma série de estocadas fortes e rápidas, só para ouvir Sasuke gemer seu nome em êxtase. Seu pênis saia quase inteiro e entrava rápido de uma só vez. Também gemia descontroladamente, mas não queria que aquilo acabasse tão cedo.

Saiu de dentro de Sasuke e o protesto foi imediato:

— O que acha que está fazendo, dobe?

— Calma, Sasuke... deita.

Puxou o moreno e o ajudou a fazer o que disse. Beijou-o gulosamente antes de se postar entre as pernas dele o segurar seu pênis com ambas as mãos, uma acariciava sua glande com o dedão enquanto a outra tinha os dedos voltados para seus testículos e brincavam com estes.

— Naruto, o que...?

— Shhh. Do jeito que estava eu ia gozar muito rápido. Quero que dure mais, Sasuke. Gosto de fazer amor com você...

— Fazer amor... — O moreno sussurrou de olhos fechados, como se aquelas palavras fossem música para seus ouvidos.

— É, meu moreno... Fazer amor!

Depois dessas palavras, abaixou e, sem aviso, colocou o pênis de Sasuke na boca, sugando longamente, arrancando um gemido alto do amante. Tirou a boca lentamente, movimentando a língua e parou na glande, circundando-a em toques precisos. Durante todo esse tempo não tirou os olhos do rosto de Sasuke, que parecia em êxtase.

— Naruto... eu quero você! Não importa o tempo que durar, vamos fazer quantas vezes você quiser até ficarmos cansados de olhar um na cara do outro, mas... eu te quero dentro de mim... agora!

— Sasuke... Eu não vou cansar de olhar pra você!

Posicionou-se mais uma vez entre as nádegas do outro e enterrou-se de uma vez, fazendo os dois gemerem em uníssono. Dessa vez nem que quisesse conseguiria parar de novo. Seus movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais fortes e ritmados. Sua mão segurava o pênis de Sasuke e acompanhava o ritmo. Eles se olhavam nos olhos e gemiam o nome um do outro.

O moreno sentiu o orgasmo chegando e tentou avisar, mas a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios em meio aos gemidos foi:

— Na... eu... já...

Naruto entendeu e intensificou as estocadas para gozarem juntos. Sentiu o êxtase momentos antes de jatos de esperma saírem do pênis em suas mãos, melando tudo em volta. Nunca havia conseguido isso antes, ter um orgasmo quase simultâneo com uma parceira, então se sentiu realizado. O gemido prolongado de prazer dos dois se misturou e sumiu quase ao mesmo tempo. O loiro caiu ao lado de Sasuke na cama e começou a espalhar aquele líquido que seu amante soltou pelo abdômen dele.

— Ahn... pa-para co-om isso! — Sasuke resmungou entre arquejos pelo carinho estranho.

— Não... reclama! É... coisa sua... — Naruto respondeu com um sorriso, tentando normalizar a respiração.

Ficaram abraçados até pegarem no sono novamente, exaustos, mas satisfeitos.

Quando acordou, Naruto estava sozinho na cama. Sentiu um cheiro delicioso pela casa e deduziu que Sasuke estava fazendo o almoço. Levantou-se, sentindo os músculos um pouco doloridos. Tirou a roupa de cama, marcada pelo prazer dos dois e deu um sorriso. Tomou um banho rápido, mas relaxante e se dirigiu à cozinha. O Uchiha falava com alguém no celular.

— ... não. Deu tudo certo... claro, mas... — Virou-se e deu de cara com Naruto. — Espera, ele acordou. — Estendeu o celular. — Ele quer falar com você...

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e pegou o telefone.

— Alô? Ah, e aí, Itachi? — Sasuke não conseguia ouvir o que o irmão falava, então tentava se guiar pelas expressões e palavras de Naruto. — Sim... Está tudo certo... Er... falou, meio sem querer, mas... Ele estava sedado... Houve um pequeno acidente... — Nessa hora Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar mortal e o loiro coçou a cabeça sem graça. — Não, nada sério, só um dedo... Ele estava muito nervoso, então... Bem, pela conversa que tivemos, acho... er... ahn, bem... Meio que, fiz ele devolver o favor...

— _VOCÊ O QUÊ?_ — Dessa vez Sasuke conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente as palavras do irmão. Corou, fechou os olhos e sua mão voou para o rosto, escondendo um dos olhos e parte de uma das bochechas. Essa não era a melhor maneira de Itachi saber das coisas entre eles, mas Naruto nunca foi conhecido por sua sutileza, afinal de contas.

Ainda com o telefone longe da orelha para não ficar surdo com os gritos que Itachi pudesse voltar a soltar, respondeu em tom alto e inocente:

— Mas ele gostou!

Ok, ficaria viúvo antes de se casar... Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando de boca aberta para Naruto. Podia ver um vulto assassino aparecendo por trás do loiro com uma faca enorme nas mãos, como se Itachi tivesse o poder de se teletransportar. Sacudiu a cabeça e aquela imagem se desfez, deixando apenas um loiro com a expressão apavorada.

— _UZUMAKI NARUTO!_ — A voz parecia estar junto com eles naquela cozinha. — _COMO SE ATREVEU A TIRAR A VIRGINDADE DO MEU IRMÃOZINHO?_

Peraí, o que? Itachi tinha ficado maluco? Naruto parecia pensar o mesmo.

— Como é? Virgindade, Itachi? Ele já não é mais virgem desde os catorze anos! — O Uchiha mais velho parecia ter se acalmado um pouco, ou pelo menos parou de gritar, pois Sasuke não pode ouvir o que ele disse dessa vez. — Ah, sim, _nesse lugar_, é claro...

Sasuke dessa vez quase se enfiou debaixo da mesa de tanta vergonha, mas só escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e ficou ouvindo o restante do diálogo.

— Fazer? Como assim?... Itachi, ele já tem vinte e dois anos, trabalha... É eu sei que mora com você, mas... er... Namorando, eu acho...

— _UZUMAKI!_ — A aura negra voltou, e dessa vez o loiro pareceu senti-la, pois olhou assustado para trás e teve um calafrio. — _EU VOU TE MATAR!_

Com o segundo grito, o celular escorregou das mãos de Naruto e se desmontou no chão. Não chegou a quebrar, mas a bateria voou e foi parar embaixo da pia, onde permaneceu, já que nenhum dos dois teve coragem de buscá-la. Era como se, quando tocada, fosse materializar um assustador Uchiha mais velho segurando uma foice ensanguentada.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou na cozinha, só sendo quebrado quando o cheiro de algo queimando começou a invadir o ambiente e Sasuke se levantou, abrindo o forno e retirando o que estava lá. Abanou a fumaça com um pano de prato e quando parou, escorou-se no fogão com ambas as mãos e, ainda de costas, perguntou:

— Então... Namorando, não é?

— Bem... Se você quiser...

— Não acha que vai dar o que falar?

— E daí? — Naruto deu de ombros. — Desde quando nos preocupamos com o que outras pessoas dizem?

— Certo...

— Então, você quer?

— Uhum...

— Tudo bem então, est... — Foi interrompido pelo som de seu próprio celular, que recebeu uma mensagem. Entreolharam-se, pois já sabiam de quem devia ser. O loiro foi até a sala e pegou o aparelho. Quando voltou estava pálido. Não disse nada, só entregou o telefone para que Sasuke visse o que estava escrito.

* * *

_"From: Itachi_

_Uzumaki, se você fizer meu irmãozinho sofrer, eu te caço até no inferno!"_

* * *

— Olha pelo lado bom... Parece que ele aceitou! — Sasuke esboçou um sorriso de lado.

— Quanto a isso ele não precisava se preocupar... Já disse que estamos juntos e pronto! Não volto atrás com a minha palavra, esse é meu jeito ninj... Não, 'pera! — Olhou intrigado para o moreno. — De onde tirei isso?

— Sei lá... De algum mangá, talvez?

— Ah, quem se importa? Vem cá... — E puxou o moreno para mais um beijo apaixonado, e o primeiro que trocavam como namorados.

.

.

.

_**FIM**_

* * *

**Aguardo opiniões e observações!**


End file.
